


Sobre o que fazer no fim do mundo ou das razões para zarpar mesmo sem ter vento favorável

by Roseangie



Category: Original Work
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseangie/pseuds/Roseangie
Summary: O conto deveria ser um romance, como muitos dos meus contos,sobre amantes virtuais tentando encontrar-se perto do fim do mundo.





	Sobre o que fazer no fim do mundo ou das razões para zarpar mesmo sem ter vento favorável

__   
Estava mais alerta e quase feliz por perceber que estava sendo seguida. Caminhou até o parque . Parou perto do lago ,deitou-se na grama da margem, e esperou que o seu perseguidor  se aproximasse para dizer à meia voz   
  
— Porque não vem até aqui?   
  
O homem saiu da sombra das árvores e deitou-se  na grama ao lado dela, a noite estava fria mas não havia chuva nem estrelas no céu  e falava encarando  apenas o céu pardacento e nublado . Estou muito velho para brincar assim.    
  
— Disse rindo. Se você não tivesse parado eu a teria derrubado. Diabos! O que faz andando por aí sozinha ?   
  
Sentou-se e olhou para ela esperando parecer um pouco mais severo, mas não conseguia estava mesmo feliz por estar falando com ela.     
  
— Estava indo para meu apartamento e queria caminhar pra respirar, quando percebi você resolvi brincar um pouco.Ver até onde me seguiria. Sei que corria perigo mas depois de saber do fim de tudo. Não me importo mais. Devo sair da cidade amanhã. Esperava um amigo, como ele não veio, preciso partir pela manhã e estou me despedindo da cidade.  O homem sorriu. Ela permanecia encarando o céu nublado.

— Quer ir ao meu apartamento?  Tenho vinho e algumas coisas para mostrar que devem te interessar.   
  
Olhou para ela ansioso para que aceitasse, queria apenas fazer com que fosse sem ter de usar força.   
  
— Não sou prostituta. Você entende?    
  
— Sei que não é. É que o mundo vai acabar e quero apenas conversar, assistir alguma coisa. Comer alguma coisa.   
  
— Eu devia fugir mas alguma coisa me diz que estou segura contigo.   
  
Ele se pôs de pé e ofereceu ajuda para que levantasse. Ela aceitou a mão e a  ajuda.   
  
— Assistir alguma coisa divertida, comer  e beber?    
  
Ele a olhava de cima e ela sorriu ao se erguer da grama.    
  
— Isso. Aceita?   
  
— Aceito.   
  
Ela estava ali, muda, com os olhos fixos nos dele e parecia quase indecente deixar que fosse embora. Passou o braço sobre seus ombros e foram em silêncio até o apartamento.  Ele foi pelo caminho buscando ameaças mas nenhuma apareceu. Subiram juntos os degraus da entrada. Não havia porteiro ou segurança de qualquer tipo.  Ele abriu a porta e chamou o velho elevador e quando chegou a fez entrar rápido.    
  
— É aqui.    
  
Abriu a porta de um dos apartamentos. Ela conhecia alguns dos moradores e pensou que ele havia invadido o lugar.   
  
— Entre.   
  
A sala estava escura e demorou para perceber o homem no sofá.    
  
— Eu a encontrei para você Valdo.    
  
Ela olhou para o homem à porta e ele sorria.   
  
— Valdo? Meu Valdo?   
  
— Sim.Vou dar uma volta.  Fique à vontade.   
  
— Espera!   
  
Ele parou e esperou , meio corpo pra fora do apartamento.   
  
— Coloca o Valdo na cama.   
  
— Claro.   
  
Tomou o amigo nos braços e o levou para a cama de casal. Depois saiu sem falar mais nada.   
  
Ela foi até  o quarto e foi tirando as roupas sem pressa. Elas caiam pelo caminho como pétalas de rosa. Depois tirou as roupas de Valdo. Ambos calados, quase solenes. Ajeitou seu corpo sobre o dele e o beijou. Ele aceitou o beijo, e a abraçou mais forte esmagando seu corpo contra o dela. Ela parou o beijo e disse sem fôlego.   
  
— Onde você esteve?     
  
Olhava e ficava encantado mais uma vez com suas particularidades, sua excentricidade, de certo modo ela o espantava  e assustava. Ela era perigosa , como também suas atitudes com relação ao mal. Ela compreendia melhor o bem do que o mal. E tinha uma tendência a esperar o melhor e não o pior dos outros.   
  
— Procurando por você. Você veio com o Chicão sem resistir?    
  
Ela lhe deu mais um dos seus sorrisos suaves, radiantes.   
  
— Ele não parecia perigoso.   
  
Sentiu um calafrio, lento, desagradável por imaginar que ela talvez tivesse vindo para ficar com Chicão.   
  
— E me trouxe aqui. Parou para pensar que é nosso primeiro beijo?   
  
Nada poderia fazer surgir nele uma reação melhor. Ele simplesmente não queria ficar perto dela. Havia seu cheiro, um perfume delicioso que o fazia pensar em um dia de sol . Era bom. Incorporava-se ligeiramente a ele sentia em sua pele.    
  
— Quero o segundo.   
  
Ela sorriu. Ele sorriu. O beijo dela parecia macio, maravilhoso.Exatamente como imaginava. Ele sentou. e pediu para que ela ficasse de quatro. Ela atendeu ao pedido e ele chupou aquela buceta voraz e carinhosamente, depois seu cuzinho delicioso. Ela o fez deitar e ofereceu os seios. Beijou mais  e passou a se dedicar ao pau.Quando ela sentou em cima da pica com aquela buceta molhada e ,até então, só vista pelas telas ,ambos  gemiam de prazer.  Ela carinhosa, atenciosa e mais gostosa do que apenas imaginada. Treparam e  se amaram por horas. O mundo ia acabar? Ele não tinha certeza mas ela estava ali. Adormecida e seus dedos teciam desenhos imaginários na pele dela.


End file.
